


Damian tries to adopt Billy

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Shazam! (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Dating, Love, M/M, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: it was a time I got to show a lot of emotion and depth to Billy which I rarely get to do





	Damian tries to adopt Billy

“This is unacceptable!” Damian stormed into the Bat cave, but Bruce didn’t look away from the computer. “Father! did you know that Batson is homeless?!” still not looking away from his work Bruce replied “I was aware” 

“tt, unacceptable! I shall have to adopt him!” Damian stood as tall as he could manage puffing out his chest. This finally made Bruce look over at him “Leaving aside that Billy is the same age as you what makes you think you could take care of a child?” 

“I have many pets they are well cared for”

“I believe there’s a bit of a difference between a dog and a 13 year old boy” Damian chest deflated “very well father, why don’t you adopt him?”

“me?”

“come now father his last name is even Bat-son! and we can make him a Robin! he’d be good at that” Bruce gave his son a long cool look “no”

“no?”

“No, I will not be adopting Billy Batson, for a whole host of reasons from the fact Gotham doesn’t need a meta human hero running around, to the fact my 13 year old son doesn’t need a live in boyfriend” Damian flushed a plummy color “I..I.. that… that is not what this about father! if you won’t help I’ll just have to ask else where” Damian turned on his heel and stormed out. Bruce sighed and turned back to his work.

In a back room at the UN building in NYC:

“I am sorry for young Billy’s problems Damian but I do not have a permeant home, I travel between the embassies of Themyscira, that is not a stable life for any child”

Coast City:

“I don’t think a one bedroom apartment is the best place for a kid, plus I tend to have a lot of visitors, if you know what I mean? not really best place for a minor”

Star City:

“after what happened between me and Roy when he was a teenager I’m pretty sure Billy’s better off on his own, sorry Robin but I’m not cut out to be a dad, learned that the hard way”

Central City:

“Sorry kid, they don’t really pay lab techs all that much money, I have enough trouble making ends meet without having to try to feed someone else”

Metropolis:

“of course I’d take in Billy, but first I have to ask, do you know if that’s really what Billy wants? have you talked to him about any of this?”

Under Fawcett City:

Damian slipped through the cave mouth into the small space, a beat up couch, a bare mattress, some egg crates around. “Batson?” 

“if you want to keep making out with me, at some point you’re gonna have to start using my name” came a voice from behind him. Damian turned “how did you sneak up on me Bat- William” Billy cocked his head and made a face “I mean closer but still not there yet”

Damian huffed “tt- Billy” Billy smiled and closed the space between them in 3 steps for a kiss. “much better” he said when they broke apart. “so what do I owe the pleasure of my boyfriend’s company way out in Fawcett city?” Damian didn’t say anything for a long moment.

“I don’t want you to live like this”

“like what?”

“without a home”

“I’ve got a home Dami, you’re standing in it”

“It’s not a real home! you’re in a cave off the subway! you’re sleeping on some bed you pulled out of a dumpster! you don’t even have running water” Billy shrank in on himself. “Okay, I get it, you’re the son of a billionaire, you don’t want to be seen with a dirty street kid, I get it, you can leave, um break up with me it’s okay I get it, it’s fine”

“tt no you fool, I found you a home”

“you what!?” 

“a home, Kent said you could move in with him”

“you talked about… about my business with Superman?” 

“I.. I wanted to help”

“so you ratted me out? you told people my business without asking?” Damian could taste the electricity in the air, could almost see it rolling over Billy’s skin. “I only wanted to help” He said holding his hands out in front of him. “You ever think for one second I don’t want your or anybody’s help? I don’t want to be anybody’s petty project! I don’t want any new parents who are gonna get bored of me, I don’t need them Damian! I take care of me! I’m in the Justice League, you got that?” they were chest to chest now Billy more angry than Damian had ever seen him, he could see the lighting in his boyfriend’s eyes now. very quietly Billy said “Leave Dami, before I make you leave” 

It took a few weeks before Billy was willing to talk to him again, and a few more till he was ready to see Damian. “Okay so what’s this surprise you got lined up” Billy lazily swung his arm as they walked, his hand in Damian’s. “I wouldn’t want to spoil it Bat-Billy” A few minutes later Damian pulled Billy up short in front of a small 3 story apartment building. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a set of keys before pressing them into his boyfriend’s free hand. “Apartment 3c” He said 

“what?”

“your new home. You’re right you don’t need a babysitter, you can keep yourself safe and you take care of yourself. However you were wrong, you need a real roof over your head so here we are.”

“Dami…” Billy’s voice got very small “what happens when you get bored of me? who’s gonna pay the rent?”

“you.” Damian fished out a debit card and some papers and passed them over “I put a small sum in your name, it’s yours the Waynes can never touch it, should be enough for rent, food, clothes and extras till you finish college if you use some of the wisdom you always talk about. Come on I have to show you your new home”


End file.
